1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an exercise machine that works on the principal that the upper body, abdominals, and mid-section of the human body are firmed and stretched by the implementation of an exercise which incorporates them all at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous exercise machines have attempted to accomplish the desired motion by the implementation of an exercise or exercises that move the muscles of the arms and shoulders in a forward and back motion such as in what is known at "rowing".